A Kitsune's Wish
by Riinuka
Summary: Sorry guys...been busy....short chapter. What happens when Kagome finds the grave of Sesshoumaru's mother? This chappie is really short..' Sesskag
1. Default Chapter

The New Kagome

By Riinuka

Disclaimer: this shall serve as one for the whole story. I don't own 'em, what are you morons? Stupid? I ACTUALLY LOOK like Takahashi-san to you?

Anyways…. Btw, this is after they have beaten Naraku. The battle has been over one day, and Kagome is still in the Sengoku Jidai. Sesshoumaru is also with the group, having helped in the defeat of Naraku. 

Chapter 1: Oops 

**Shippou's POV**

****

"Uh…Kagome…?"

            Shippou stood over Kagome, staring at her worriedly.  He glanced down at a few leaves on the ground beside her, biting his lip. Resting next to them was the Shikon no Tama, sparkling faintly. He picked up the leaves, which were crackling with energy, left over from a kitsune spell. Slipping them in his pocket, he slowly backed away, and ran off.

Kagome's POV 

****

            Kagome stirred, and instinctively reached for her necklace. She bolted upright, as she realized the jewel was gone. Frantically looking around, she noticed it lying on the ground, and picked it up. She gripped it tightly, fusing it to her chain.

"…Shippou? Inuyasha?" she called, looking around. She wanted to know what was going on, what had happened. One moment, she was sitting with Shippou, letting him hold the finally completed jewel. Then, she wakes up, only to find herself alone. 

"What's going on here?" she said, standing up.

Back to Shippou 

****

The little kitsune darted through the trees, back towards the village. He had to find Inuyasha, or Kaede, or somebody…. Anyone who could help….

He had just been sitting on Kagome's lap, looking at the pretty jewel, and fiddling with his kitsune leaves. He had been thinking about how he wished he had a mother, and had stared longingly at Kagome. Then, the leaves in his hands, and the jewel both started to glow. A soft, blue-green light had enveloped Kagome, forcing him away. He stood there, staring at her. She was floating, with her hair strewn out in all directions.

He saw a figure in a red haori, resting in a clearing. He ran faster, panicking.

"INUYASHA!!!" he wailed, catapulting into his arms. "HEY, what's the big idea?" the hanyou shot at him, as he dropped him onto the ground. He glared at the kitsune, who started to cry. "Quit that! You know I hate it when people do that!" Inuyasha said, whapping him over the head. 

"Fine! I'm going to go get someone else to help me, then!" Shippou pouted, and scurried off. Inuyasha watched as the cub disappeared, then jumped into a tree to take a nap. 

"Sango? Miroku!" he called, dashing up to the houshi and the taiyaji. "H-help, something's wrong, I did something to Kagome, but Inuyasha won't help meeeee!" he cried, hugging Sango's leg fiercely.  

"Okay, Shippou, calm down. Now what is wrong? Miroku, get your hand AWAY from me this instant." Sango said, shooting a glare at a now innocent-looking houshi.

"Pardon me Sango, but I honestly know not of what you are speaking." Miroku replied, grinning a little too innocently for Sango's tastes.

"Sure. Just make sure it stays that way. Or…" she paused, picking up Hiraikotsu, "you'll be without the use of your ankles for a few days…" she said, fingering the weapon. 

"Whatever you wish, great taiyaji-sama…" he replied with a flourish, warily eying the boomerang out of the corner of his eye. 

"Sango! Hurry…. Kagome-okasan is in trouble!" Shippou whined, tugging on the hem of Sango's kimono. 

"Alright, be patient little kit. Let us go." She replied, picking him up. "Miroku, you are to walk in FRONT of me please," she added, shooting a disdainful look at the monk. 

Kagome POV 

****

"Man, I feel like I just got out of a week's worth of gym class…" Kagome groaned, stretching. She sat on a rock, but jumped up again in surprise. She had sat on something soft, but what was it? She turned around, and looked at the rock. 

"Hm, nothing there. Musta been my imagination…." She said, sighing. She felt something brush her backside, and froze. 

"Miroku?!" she yelled, whirling around. But, the monk was nowhere in sight. 

"Okaaayyy…." She said nervously. She looked behind her, and stared. 

She had a big, bushy tail, poking out from under her skirt. 

Nya, I'm so mean…..wait, this isn't a cliffie. Never mind…… 

Anywho, who did ya like my story? If ya haven't guessed what has happened, then I will tell you what happened in the next chappie…if you ask me, it's pretty obvious….

And, if any of you have read my other stories, I have writer's block on them, please help. If you haven't they are: Together     Rin/sessfic, rated R and   It's so wrong     a fic about Naraku on a sugar high rated PG.  Please read these, too….I need more rviews…..

REVIEW, I TELL YOU!!! *pulls out an assortment of weapons, jeers at readers* 


	2. Discoveries, and a lumpendowed monk

A Kitsune's Wish

Chapter 2

Disclaimer…what did I say in the first chapter? *Glare* -_-;;

Gomen nasai, everyone, I am soo sorry this took long. I was helping another author with their story, and haven't being paying attention to this one…. *bows profusely, a sledgehammer can be seen behind her when she bows, however* Oops.. Well, just review, if you need to yell at me, do it there… *waves hammer*

The taijiya walked swiftly towards where Kagome was, thinking. "What could have happened…and why did- MIROKU!!" The last part she said aloud, and the said person fell to the ground with a heavy 'thunk'.

"Humph…. I really need one of those enchanted rosaries for that houshi…" she muttered, storming off.

A moan came from a hole in the ground, where one hand weakly poked out, shaking rigidly. 

(kawaii!^-^)

Kagome's view 

"Um…." She said, staring at the tail. She slowly petted it, and brought it to her to look at it closer. That is when she noticed tiny little claws, barely bigger than her original nails, poking out of her fingers. She turned her attention to her tail again; she admired it, sweeping it around her feet. It was a mahogany brown, with auburn tips. It reached almost to the ground, brushing her ankles slightly. 

"Huh… reminds me of Shippo's…" she said, glancing around for any other changes. She turned her head, and was startled by the loud twitter of a bird seemingly next to her ear. 

"Hey!" she said, waving her hands near her face, but then she noticed nothing was there. She looked at a nearby branch, noticing that it appeared with alarmingly keen details. A bird was resting on the branch, singing softly. It occurred to her that she could hear that bird, all the way over here. 

"Wow…I can hear it all the way from here…" she exclaimed, reaching up to feel her ears. She noticed that they were pointed, but that really didn't come as a surprise to her. She knew by now that she was a youkai, but what type? She walked over to a tree, and slashed at it with her claws.

"Hm… well, I scratched it, but not much else…" she said, looking at a few marks on the tree. She continued to slash at it, sharpening her new weapons carefully. 

Sango Pov 

****

Sango came to a small clearing, and spied Inuyasha resting in a tree. "Inuyasha…. do you know what is wrong with Kagome-chan? Why did Shippo come to us in such a hurry?" she called to him, keeping an eye on a lump-endowed monk. 

"Well, Shippo probably came crying to you, because I told him to get lost." At this, Shippo cowered behind Hiraikotsu, glaring at Inuyasha. "As for that stupid girl, the wench probably hurt her finger, or something like that." He mumbled, turning away from the other three, to go back to sleep. 

Sango glared at Inuyasha, and turned to Shippo. "Come on, little kit. Let us find Kagome-chan, and we'll head back towards the camp." 

Just as they passed next to the tree, Sango swung Hiraikotsu up over her head, casually hitting someone square on the head. 

(It's not Miroku…^-^)

Inuyasha fell to the ground, landing on his head, from Sango's attack. "Wench, why did you do that?!" he shouted, springing to his feet. 

"You ought to be more considerate towards Kagome-sama, I don't think she really appreciates the attitude you have towards her…" the taijiya said coolly, glancing back at the inu hanyou. 

Miroku looked up, he had been braced for the impact from Hiraikotsu, for he believed that the blow was intended for him. The reason? Well, his hand had been straying closer to Sango in the last few seconds, and he had been expecting her to notice soon. 

"Miroku…" Sango said, dryly. "I wouldn't try anything else today, I don't think your head would appreciate a twin for the lump it owns…" she finished. 

Right then, an excited Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder, back from hunting. The little neko-youkai mewed, brandishing a mouse proudly before her master. 

"Well done Kirara…" Sango praised, gently patting her companion's head. 

Inuyasha glared after them, before noticing a new scent in the air. "Hmmm… who would that be…" he said, but he brushed the thought away, in favor of finishing his nap. 

Kagome 

Kagome walked over to a nearby stream, studying her new reflection. Her hair was the same length, but it had become a deep, mahogany brown, a shade darker than her tail. She ran her hand through it, noticing it had become thicker.

She also noticed she was dressed differently. She had on a yukata like top, light forest green with slender yellow flower petals decorating it. Her zubon pants were the same shade, and cut above her ankles. She had no shoes; instead, her feet had rough pads on the bottom, canine in appearance. 

Her eyes were around the same, but if one were to get her mad, they would glow a deep forest green. The same applied for when she used her miko powers. She noticed a pocket sewn into the leg of her pants, and pulled out some leaves. She held them up; they seemed to glow with magic, a strange clash of miko energy, and some other power…

"A kitsune! That's what I have become!" she shouted excitedly, fingers clasped in front of her. (Took her long enough) She took out a leaf, examining it more closely. She imagined that pink balloon form that Shippo sometimes took, and closed her eyes. 

Haha, cliffie! Well, at least a better cliffie than the last chapter… Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I should go at a much faster pace now, especially with a few reviews as encouragement! Soooooo, could you guys do me a favor, and clickie the little button down there? I would be happy, and I wouldn't have a bunch of new readers' head to put on my Wall of Readers Who Didn't Review! Demo… did I really say that out loud? Whoops… *brandishes a sickle, waving it enthusiastically above her head*

Also, even though I don't have a scanner, I am working on a pic of 'kitsnue- Kagome'. So, even though it will be a paint document, if you want one, give me your e-mail, and you can have a pic of her!


	3. short chappie, toad fun

A/N (I just figured out what that means! ^-^) Gomen once again, I have no excuse, unless you count being in a BIG writer's block, with four stories to update… -______-;;;;;;; so, now you can read chappie four of my ficcie now, and if you have read my other stories, all have updates! (Even 'together', which I said was over.)

**Chapter 3 **(yeah, creative title there)

She took out a leaf, examining it more closely. She imagined that pink balloon form that Shippo sometimes took, and closed her eyes.

Smoke surrounded the onna-kitsune, and she was lifted into the air. She looked down, and almost fainted. She was a bright, neon green blob, with beady eyes and stubbly little arms, forget legs. She promptly fell to the ground, realizing a little too late that Shippo stayed in the air by holding his breath. She popped back, and stared at the ground. 

Meanwhile, a certain green toad was watching her from a distance. Since she hadn't really perfected her sense of smell, he was safe from her catching him. He observed this new youkai, wondering who she was. She looked like the wench Inuyasha protected, but she was a dirty, filthy human. So, who was this? (heh, someone wanted a kag/sess…I'm working on it…)

Jaken turned around, preparing to head back to his master.  

(All right everyone. Imagine these next few scenes; picture them in your head in anime cartoon form. This is hilarious if viewed that way.)

He stepped on a twig, and froze. Turning his head around slowly, he watched (with one foot raised in the air) as Kagome's ears perked. She walked over, cautiously. 

Jaken, too stupid to even move, let alone run, just stood there shivering. (From his pov)

The bushes spread apart, and there she was, not even ten inches away. He looked her in the eye, and gulped. 

"Well, what have we here?" she said, standing up straight. Jaken mumbled something incoherent for a reply. "What? Did you say something?" she asked, leaning a little closer. 

"Oh, what is this, is it for hiking…?" she said slowly, snatching his Staff of Heads from him. "Oh, I know, let's play a game called golf. Just hold still." She said, walking behind him. She stamped a foot on his back, getting a satisfying 'oomph' in response. He still had one foot raised in the air, and fell over from the lack of balance, leaving his rear open as a perfect target. 

Bringing the staff over her shoulder, she swung it down with all her strength. 

(Sound of stick hitting Jaken square in the pants)

Thirty miles away, a passing bird did a double take, as a toad flew by it in the air. Seconds later, a staff followed, and both disappeared into the clouds. 

"…. EeeeeeaaaaaHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jaken screamed.

Sesshomaru looked up, just in time to see his servant crash into the ground headfirst. He tumbled once, and came to a stop at his master's feet. Sesshomaru looked up again, and saw the staff coming. He watched, as it came closer, his head following it downwards, until it finally conked Jaken on the head, knocking him over sideways. (Slow anime fall)

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken, watching as he got up. As soon as the toad was on his feet, the tai-youkai booted him in the head, sending him sprawling. Turning, Sesshomaru muttered something about useless idiotic toads, and walked off.

End o' chappie 3! As I said, some peoples wanted this to be a kag/sess, so that is how I might write it. If you have comments or objections, send them in a REVIEW! I have to update my other 3 ficcies now, so see ya! 

Riinuka, signing off.  Ja ne!


	4. someone we do NOT want to see

WHAT?! I'm actually updating with a real chapter here.. I am amazed at my boldness....

Disclaimer: I do not own them... woe is me, the lone author sitting in the corner, the only possession being her laptop... (Which is so slow, dial-up takes 2 minutes, 54 seconds to load the fanfic.net page...-_-;;;)

I know we are still voting, but I can continue with the story line until around the end. Sooo... voting is still accepted; otherwise, I will just choose myself what we do with this story.

**A Kitsune's Wish**

****

Chapter 6

            Kagome smirked, as the screams of the toad faded into the distance. She twirled around, and headed back to the clearing. Looking into the water of the stream, she observed her features once again. She noticed with a giggle that her nose had a slight touch of black on the tip. She closed her eyes, breathing in the soothing scent of the forest around her, and took note of a peculiar smell. 

            She turned; eyes still closed, and pinpointed the direction. It smelt of moist earth, freshly turned. However, what else could she detect... "Bones?" she said to herself, and stood up. 

            "Kikyo." she said, opening her eyes. She flinched, as an arrow shot past her. 

            "You think I am an acquaintance of yours, kitsune-onna?" the dirt-miko spat, notching another bow. "I do not befriend youkai, I destroy them!"

            Kagome, who had been looking at the arrow, now lodged in a tree, turned to face her. She growled, and watched her opponent's hands warily. 

            Kikyo let loose the arrow, which Kagome sidestepped easily. "I would think that you would recognize me, considering that many people think that we are the same person!" she said, grabbing her own bow and arrows. 'Especially Inuyasha....' she thought bitterly, notching her own arrow, and firing it. 

            Kagome winced as she let the arrow loose, expecting her purifying miko powers to scorn her newly acquired Kitsune youki. She let out a gasp of surprise, however, as her aura turned a deep green. She held up a hand, and saw golden sparks radiating from her fingertips... yet to her, if felt like her miko energy. 

            "Well... this is a surprise..." Kikyo said, recognizing her reincarnation. "I didn't know that you were a youkai... and it is a greater surprise that your miko ki would accept your Kitsune youki," she said, smirking. "But, then again, I should not be surprised. After all, you are my reincarnation." she finished. 

            Kagome growled in rage, and drew another arrow. Her aura flaring, she was oblivious to the change in her energy, which was turning her eyes a glowing green. "I will not be considered a copy of YOU!" she screamed, sending off the arrow. 

            It flared up, becoming engulfed in a bright green flame. Gold sparks flew from it, as it hit the dead priestess square in the shoulder. "What...?" she said, falling to her knees. "How is it that you have become more powerful...?" she mumbled, as a few souls poured form her wound. 

            The wind rustled, and Kikyo was engulfed in a cold, pink light. A single Shikigami-chuu flew down, and landed on her shoulder. The soul it carried was absorbed, and she stood up. 

            "Well. It seems I have more of a problem on my hands than I expected. I will be going to meet Inuyasha now; you may follow if you wish. It is not of my concern what you choose to do; I will not bother with your decisions." she said, turning to walk off. "Oh, and one more thing. Inuyasha will be coming with me shortly; so do not worry about him any longer. He is mine," she added, strolling off into the forest. She followed the path Shippo had taken a while back, towards the said hanyou. 

            Kagome sighed, and turned back to the river. She noticed with satisfaction, that her transformation had rid her of the features that connected her to the dead miko. She twirled her hair, considering going after Kikyo. 

            "No. I will not follow her. She is not my concern, I could care less what they do while they are alone!" she said, stubbornly. 

            Five minutes later, Kagome poked her head out of the bushes, to spy on Inuyasha. Kikyo was talking to him, but he was still lounging in the tree. 

            'Maybe he doesn't want to talk to her...' Kagome thought hopefully. She regretted her words a moment later, however, when Inuyasha jumped down to inquire about her wound.

            "That reincarnation of mine, Kagome, attacked me. She told me to go where I belong, to return to death. She shot me, and I escaped," she said, sadly. 

            "It's all right, I will make sure she doesn't bug you. Just relax." He replied, hugging her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed. 

            "Thank you, Inuyasha," she continued, looking at him while smiling. 

            'Uh, oh, this could get gross... Kagome thought, wondering why she was acting like Shippo. Suddenly, she had an urge to pick up a rock, and chuck it at the two standing there. 

            She did just that.

            "Oww!!!! What the hell??" Inuyasha shouted, looking around. Kikyo, who had been startled by his yell, jumped up. She took the opportunity to leave, and trudged off into the trees. 

            "Shippo!! Was that you?! Get out here!!!" he raged, looking around. Kagome stepped a little farther back, watching amusedly. 

            "Huh? Kikyo? Where'd you go?" He said, looking around. Sighing sadly, he took refuge in the tree again. 

            Kagome walked off, back towards the clearing. She picked up her bow and arrows, slinging them over her back. She heard a noise, and noticed a scent she couldn't place. She turned, a tear running down her face, and looked up. 

            Before she could see whom, a cloth was put over her face, blocking her breathing. She gave a muffled scream, and started to struggle. A plant was put under the cloth, and she went limp. Her captor rose into the air, and flew off silently into the approaching dusk. 

He... that's all for this chappie!! Who is her captor? Well, you will have to wait to find out!! Oh, you guys are getting so persistent with your reviews; we will probably have a decision with the next day or two... So, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Riinuka, signing off

ja ne!!


	5. a mysterious inscription, and the fates'...

Disclaimer: well, to think I would actually own them would be a serious misjudgment on your part. I feel you are sadly mistaken. 

A/N: Hello!! I was on a trip, to Longview Texas for a bowling tournament!! And, I must say I did considerably well. Anyway, look at my bio for more info on that. Currently, Sesshoumaru is leading by 2 votes. This is as of 1:55 p.m., Central time zone, on June 25, 2003. That means you guys can still vote, because I don't think we have enough votes yet!!! I am changing the limit to 20 votes, so whichever choice gets there first, we will use in the lead male character role!! So, with out further nonsense to pound in your head…

A Kitsune's Wish 

****

**Chapter 7 (I think it's seven, anyway…-_-;;)**

Shippou's ears perked up, as he stood still. Sango and Miroku, who were having another argument on 'personal' space, stopped and stared at him. 

            "Daijin bou? Shippou-chan?" Sango asked, tentatively. (I know I got that bit of Japanese wrong, oops… but I can't remember the correct romanized spelling…-_-;;)

            "Daijoubu… arigatou…" Shippou replied. "It's just that… I can't smell or hear Kagome-onee-chan, and I think something has happened…" he said, looking up at the taijiya. 

            "Well then, we must hurry to Kagome-sama, and make sure she is alright, then." Miroku said evenly, eyeing Sango for her reaction. He lowered his hand towards her, but she walked off right before he could complete his task. 

            Sango, however, apparently missed his movement, and instead agreed with him, they needed to find their friend. On the way down the path, though, a resounding 'clunk' was heard, followed by the cries of a once again punished monk.

Someone's pov 

****

            "Ah… she is stirring, we shall she now if she really is the human from the well." A voice said, causing Kagome to open her eyes slightly. She saw golden eyes, and a strand of white-silver hair. The first thought that came to her mind was…

            "Inuyasha!! Gomen ne, gomen ne! I did not mean to hit you with a rock, it was just an accident!!" she wailed, grasping at the collar of a yukata. 

            She sat there, sobbing, and mumbling apologies. Suddenly, she sat up a little straighter. Taking in the scent of the person she was crying on, she let out a shaky gasp. 

            "Um… I… Inuyasha?" she whispered, looking up. She once again caught the gaze of golden eyes. But these did not hold recklessness, these held wisdom, experience, and… coldness…

            She stared at him, speechless. She became aware that she held his collar awry in her hands, and proceeded to slowly put it back.  

            "Sesshoumaru-sama… I… gomen nasai, please forgive me…" she said, avoiding his gaze. 

            "You are the one called Kagome, so desu ka?" he stated, tilting her chin to get a better look at her face. 

            "So desu ne, I am Kagome…" she said, thinking. 'Why am I here? What in the world is going on!'

            "Hm, I thought so. Your scent still has the traces of human on them, although they are fading." He said calmly, slipping his hand to her neck. In a deep, cold voice, he added, "I do not appreciate it when enemies soil my belongings with their tears." 

            Kagome flinched, and strained against his grasp. Something, maybe a new instinct, was telling her to slash him, to injure him so she could escape. But, she could not obey herself, her breath being constricted more so by the youkai lord in front of her.

            "G…go... me…. ahh!" she gasped, as his grasp tightened more around her. 

            "Heed this. I will not tolerate my enemies in such a proximity to me or my servants," he said, indicating a pile of clothes on the floor. Glancing to the side, Kagome's only guess was that it was Jakken lying there. "Even though I do not consider you an enemy at this time, things change. Such, as I am curious about, your appearance. How did you over go this transformation? You seem to have been purged of all human characteristics." He finished, setting her neck free.

            Kagome gasped, and her hands flew to her neck. "I-I said I was sorry," she said, looking much like a hurt pup. "I don't know how it happened…exactly…"

            "Humph. Well, if you do not feel like answering any questions at this time, then I believe we shall wait for the time to be convenient for you." he said, getting up. 

            Kagome noticed her surroundings clearly now, and observed them quietly. She was sitting on a large futon, seemingly made of soft, silken like material. A desk was against one wall, rice paper parchment stacked on it. Next to the paper were an assortment of quills and brushes, and various bottles of ink. Looking around the room, she noticed that the shoji doors were decorated with intricate patterns of dragons, magical swirls, and fiery pillars. 

            She slowly got up, and traced a claw over the ridge on a dragon's back. Turning around, she noticed Sesshoumaru standing in the far corner, observing her. Next to him, was a picture of a serene lake, with bara petals drifting on the surface. (Rose petals)

            She looked in the last corner, next to the door, and saw a large, black rice paper scroll. The border was done in a shining blue-silver, but the kanji inscriptions were brighter, pure silver.

            It read:

_                        The one to pry open depths thought not to have dwelled_

_                        Shall have used to belong of the ones deemed expelled_

_                        Though the exterior may show nothing but cold hardened steel _

_                        'Tis the old form's trustened feelings with which the truth shall reveal_

            Kagome stared at the scroll, enveloped in the script. Soon after, though, she was pulled back to the real world by a voice.   

            "Come, let us find you a room. You will need accommodations, if you are to reveal to me what happened." Sesshoumaru said, opening the dragon print shoji. Kagome started to follow him out, and took a last look at the script. Squinting, she thought she could make out some symbols that she hadn't noticed before. They flickered, as if brought by flame, and she paused to read them.

                        _But beware of the task that lies ahead of this script_

_                        For not easy it will be to open the depths of the crypt_

_                        Fear not, though, for as hard as your task at first seems_

_                        This fate has been foretold in an infinite of dreams_

_                        Waste not with feelings of sorrow, war, famine, and plight_

_                        For happiness of the saddened one must be brought on by light_

            She blinked, as the scripts faded as rapidly as they had appeared. She looked at the scroll again, hoping that maybe more would appear, but when nothing happened, she followed Sesshoumaru to her room. 

            The scroll wavered, flickering once more. A final verse appeared, unbeknownst to anyone in the castle. It shone with bright, silver fire, and softened into the last scripts.

                        _It will be told in generations, of the miracle soon here_

_                        Of the love and the kindness to a human held dear_

_                        But behold, this human is not what she seems_

_                        For within her the energy of a strong youkai teems_

_                        But which being shall she banish for all feelings of spite_

_                        The one she mistrusts, or one for there is no light_

_                        She cannot chose wrong, for the fates shall dispel_

_                        But the one she must choose, even fate cannot tell_

_                        For two fit the mold of the one she must save_

_                        But should she choose the wrong one, shall the future turn grave_

_                        So tread carefully, young one, please, you must not give in_

_                        To feelings that might not be returned from within_

_                        For to one who you love now, your feelings are naught_

_                        But the feelings of the other, they do long to be sought._

Hey, this is really good!!  I didn't think I could actually write a poem… so anyway, what do you guys think? Does my poem need work, or is it acceptable? Btw… I have a message for you… REVIEW!!!! Yep, that's right, the voting is still on!! You can choose either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha to eventually end up with Kagome. Also, the poem could fit either character, so choose whichever you want. For if you do not, your future is daunt!!

Hehe…

Riinuka, signing off!

Ja ne!!


	6. I'm in trouble!

Okay. My computer hardrive crashed. I am at a friend's house. Until further notice, all stories will be postponed. This means that Together, It's so wrong, A kitune's wish, and Remember the past will not be updtaed. I am sorry, my stories got deleted. If I can remember, I will update a kitsune's wish by memory. I repeat, ALL MY STORIES ARE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sorry,   
  
Riinuka, signing off.  
  
ja ne!!!!  
  
p.s.... is you want some entertainement, some craziness that is WORSE than It's So Wrong, than read my friend's stories. Her penname is   
  
Rydel Darkclaw  
  
Her stories are rated R though, so don't read if you don't wanna. She puts a LOOOTTTT of swearing in there....  
  
Bai!!! (gomen nasai!!) *bows before that all too patient readers.* 


	7. uh is this the right chapter to update?

Well people, it comes to a very important announcement. MY COMPUTER IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARDRIVE AND EVERYTHING IS INTACT!!!!!! *Runs around screaming, gets hit with a lawnmower* Uhh… Demo…?

On a further note, I will probably end 'It's so wrong' in the next chapter or so. I am just not getting enough ideas to update constantly, and school is starting in a few weeks here, so yeah…my other three stories will get constant updates, as soon as I am allowed to use internet. That is a problem, because I am in trouble for destroying my computer…heh ^^

One last thing: I had a person request a pic of a kitsune Kagome, so as soon as I get access to a scanner, (as soon as I save up enough to buy one, that is -_-;;) I will be able to send that person a pic. I already have it drawn on paper, and all I have to do is scan, and save to a disk. You guys can start requesting pics, as long as you leave an e-mail address for me. Any pic is accepted, all I have to do now is get a scanner… -_-;; (I especially like drawing Sesshoumaru, I do best at pics of him!!) Put a description of what you want them to be doing, (smiling, glaring, etc), and which angle they are facing. Also, say if you want a headshot, or a full body shot.

**Chapter 8: is this really chapter 8, or did I mess up the numbers? ^^**

         "What do you mean you can't find Kagome?" a very irritated hanyou asked. 

         "I mean, that Shippou went back to where she was, couldn't find her, and above that, picked up Sesshoumaru's scent." Sango said, coolly glaring at Inuyasha. 

         "Quite right. And you know how your brother is Inuyasha, when it comes to getting whatever it is he desires," Miroku added, eyeing a possible chance at putting his hand somewhere. 

(Using all his self-control, probably…^^)

         He restrained himself, (it's a miracle!!) and continued to talk.        

         "We should probably go search for Kagome-sama, as she is likely prisoner of your half-sibling, Inuyasha." he finished.

         "If you guys think that I am going to waste time away from the jewel shards just to look for that stupid girl, then you guys have another thing coming!" he replied to the houshi, glaring at all three of them. 

         "Hey, Inuyasha?" Shippou said, speaking up. "How come I smell Kikyou's scent on you?" he asked, fiddling with a leaf. 

         Sango and Miroku turned to Inuyasha, both giving him a cold stare.

         "Uh…" he mumbled, getting a sheepish look on his face. "Well… I still ain't looking for her. It's a waste of time; she probably went back to her time, that's all…" he stuttered, thinking up a quick excuse.

         "Inuyasha, you know very well that the portal is quite far from here, and she couldn't have gotten there this fast. Second, you also know that your brother has been in the vicinity, and has probably captured her." Miroku lectured, closing his eyes in thought. He nodded, seemingly answering his own point. 

         "Come on, Shippou-chan. Let's go look for Kagome-chan, shall we?" Sango said, picking up the distressed kit. "Kirara, let's go!" she called, and the neko youkai transformed in a swirl of fire. Sango, ignoring the hanyou standing there, helped Miroku up onto Kirara's back. They took off, disappearing into the distance, following Sesshoumaru's scent. 

**Back in the castle of the Western Lands**…

         "Kyaaa!! Jakken-sama better hurry, if he wants his staff back!" a voice shouted, from in the corridors. Kagome looked up, and saw a little girl running down the hall, being chased by Jakken. She saw that the girl carried his Staff of Heads, and was waving it inches from Jakken's nose. (Does he even have a nose? O.O)  

         The girl saw Kagome, and stopped in front of her. Jakken didn't see, and crashed into her. Sesshoumaru, looking on from the side, just stared blankly. 

         "Baka girl, give me that back!" Jakken said, snatching back his staff, not noticing the two youkai standing there. He saw Sesshoumaru, and went pale.

         "I-I mean, here, you sweet child, you may play with Jakken's staff, just be very careful not to—oomph!" 

         "Save it, Jakken." Sesshoumaru said, removing his boot from the toad's face. 

         "Hehe! Sesshoumaru-sama and Jakken-sama are funny!" the girl said, giggling.  

         Jakken looked up, and stared at Kagome, who he hadn't noticed before. "EEEEeeeeaaaaaa!!!!" he screamed, running to hide behind his master. He poked his head, from around Sesshoumaru's tail, and pointed a shaky finger at her. 

         "That is the one, milord, the terrible kitsune-onna I told you about! She spoke of this 'golf', and hit me with my own Staff of Heads!" he said, shaking out of terror. 

(Riinuka: is staring at the thermostat, watching it change numbers "Preetttttyyyyyy….")

(Sesshoumaru: -_-;;; bakayarou kitsune…)

         "This kitsune is going to be staying here, so you had best get used to it, Jakken." Sesshoumaru said, dragging his servant out from behind him. Jakken fainted. 

         "Excuse him, he tends to get quite dramatic about things," he said, looking non-emotionally at the girl.

         "Demo… who is the little girl? Is she a servant here, or…" Kagome asked tentatively. 

         "I would pity the one who would treat Rin as such," he said, looking at Kagome. 

         "Oh… then, why is she here?" Kagome asked, watching in confusion as Rin hugged Sesshoumaru's tail.

         She was even more shocked, when he looked down at her, and… smiled?! 'That was definitely a smile there, I saw his mouth move!' she thought, staring at them.

         She had no more time to wonder, however, when she was again commanded to follow them to her room. Upon arrival, she was informed where the ofuro was, and the directions to the dining hall were provided. 

Sheesh… all my stories have short updates… maybe that is because I have to do all three that I want to update in half an hour… deadlines…-_-;;

Anyway… as I said, as soon as I get a scanner, you guys can request pics!

If you want details on how good they are, ask the author named Rydel Darkclaw. She will give you some info…

Riinuka, signing off

Ja ne!! 

p.s……in a strange turn off events, my computer is BROKEN AGAIN!!!!! So…. I can still do updates, but this time… the hardrive is completely gone. So…. We might have a little problem updating……


	8. decisions, decisions

A Kitsune's Wish- chapter 11 (is it 11...? I forgot..)  
  
hm.... well, my parents broke down, and took my computer to a computer shop. Turns out that it had some bad sectors, and the bios that run it kept getting deleted. So, they had to wipe my hardrive and memory clean, then isolate the sectors. Now, I have a computer with nothing except windows 98, and AOL. Not even Microsoft word is on here. (if I have typos, that is why ^^) So, I am going from scratch, and am going to update all my stories. Since I get Internet access everyday at school, I will be able to upload quite frequently now, and not every 3 months like what has been happening. Sorry about that, guys......T-T;;;.But, now, we will DEFINITELY have an update on ALL stories EITHER MONDAY, TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY OF EVERY WEEK!!!!! Sometimes, if I have a lot of spare time, I might even update again on Friday or Saturday....^^ Remember in the last chapter I said I would end It's So Wrong? Well, I have changed my mind. Instead of inhibiting me from being on the computer so much, school has enabled me to get on more often! So, currently, all stories are on the move!!!! ^____________^ Info on pics: a problem with the scanner idea: I would have to scan a pic at the library, and save it to a floppy, then e-mail it. This would take time, and I have limited access to the library. So, I would hold off on pic requests for a while, please.... sorry about that.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
Sango commanded Kirara foward, as they rose over the trees. The view was spectular, as they flew over a cliff hanging. Hundreds of feet below, lush forests spread out for miles, while in the far north, blue smokey monutains were barely visible. Shippou, who had been sitiing behind Sango, and in front of Miroku, had leaped onto the Taiyaji's shoulder when they went over the cliff.  
  
"Uh, Sango-chan, I-I'm scared...." he whimpered, trying to train his eyes on the forest floor far below. Sango put on her fighting mask, and turned around.  
  
"It's okay, Shippou. Kirara wouldn't let you fall off." Turning to look back at Miroku, she wondered why he hadn't done anything. She was surprised to see him also looking down, his eyes following a shadow quickly in the trees.  
  
"It seems Inuyasha has followed us after all," he said, looking up at her. "He has done so for quite a while now." he finished.  
  
"Hm, that's a surprise," Sango said. "Miroku, Shippou, you might want to cover your faces. We are nearing an area with some unfriendly suroundings," she said, turning around.  
  
In the distance, miasma creeped up in a cloud, rising to meet them. Kirara growled, and sped through it. Shippou hacked a little, and clung to Sango's armor. In a gap in the forest, a single mountain rose up. Embedded partially in the side was a large castle.  
  
"That's gotta be it. That cliff was the border to the Western Lands, though I don't know why Sesshoumaru would place his forest so close to one of the borders." Sango said, encouraging Kirara to go a little faster.  
  
As they disappeared from view in haze from the mounatin,a few swears were heard from the forest below.  
  
"Damn! They decide to leave off without me? Feh! Forget them, I will find Kagome just to prove to them I can beat my elder brother! Then they will have more respect for me..." Inuyasha spat, clearing the treeline on the mountain. Tetsusaiga at his side gave an eerie creak, and glowed for an instant. Inuyasha's own youki, without him even realizing, began to battle down the sword's powers. Any time now, Inuyasha's uncaring nature for his human companions would undoubtedly cause the sword to give way, and his demon powers would be free to emerge. (daaah dah dah-dun.....dunnn.. O_- *wink*) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
As Kagome prepared for dinner, a servant was sent to fetch her. None other that Jakken walked down the hall, shivering even more as he neared her room. When he finally reached it, he sat with his back to it, and sighed.  
  
"Huh? Is someone there?" Kagome asked, getting up from her futon. She flung open the door, sending Jakken flying down the hall sideways.  
  
"Hm, guess I was hearing things," Kagome mumbled, closing the door with a shrug.  
  
A distance down the hall, Sesshoumaru neared the place were Jakken was once again in a pitiful heap on the floor. Kneeling down, Sesshoumaru picked him up by the collar, and carried him to Kagome's room. Upon arriving, he gave a knock, and entered.  
  
"Oh! Is it time for dinner?" Kagome said, turning to look at him. Sesshoumaru held up Jakken, who was shivering again, and stared at her.  
  
"Is this your doing?" he asked, watching her reply.  
  
"Nope, I dunno what happened to him, were was he?" she said, getting confused as Jakken tried vainly to scramble up his master's arm.  
  
"It seems he has a fear of you, but of course, I don't know why..." he said with a slight smirk, refering indirectly to the golf incident.  
  
(lol, that was so funny!!)  
  
Kagome blushed, and lowered her head. "I shouldn't have done that.... I'm sorry," She gawked inwardly at herself, thinking that if these new instincts were not here, she would have never apologized to him.  
  
"Do not worry, he will get over it. He needs to be rid of the tendency to be a coward anyway, and this may aid him in that process." Sesshoumaru said, casuing Kagome to look up in shock.  
  
"Mi-milord...." Jakken whined pitifully, at the insult.  
  
Kagome stood there, thinking to herself a mile-a-minute. 'Wait, last time I hurt his servant, I was being choked within an inch of my life! Now, the offense is blown off with a simple forgiveness? Sesshoumaru can't possibly have that much of a personality change, especially if he is supposed to be cold-hearted!'  
  
Then, something dawned on her, giving her a more reasonable perspective. 'Maybe...... he gets out of control of his instincts when he gets mad.... like I do....'  
  
(A pretty far off conclusion, but in this situation, right on target.)  
  
She followed him in silence out of her room, and down the hall. He looked back at her, seeing that she was lagging behind.  
  
"Come now, we can't have you acting like a low-class servant here when you are my guest, now can we." he said, slowing his pace so that she was walking next to him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, by now utterly confused.  
  
Jakken turned down a side corridor, without Sesshoumaru seeming to notice. He hurried down it, muttering about crazed kitsune onna until she couldn't hear him anymore.  
  
"Um... Sesshoumaru? Demo... I didn't mean to hurt him... I think I might have slammed him with the door, I heard a noise in the hall...." she said, again lowering her head.  
  
"I was aware of that, being that I was in the hall at the time of the incident. But, nothing more shall be done regarding it. What has happened cannot be remedied, and we shall discuss it no longer. Just... try and be a little more conservative in your strength when opening doors." he said, turning to stop at a door.  
  
She looked in awe as he opened it, and stared at the room inside. It was easily big enough to hold her school cafeteria 3 times, with grand tables of oak spread out in no paricular order. Almost every seat was filled with youkai, presumably servants. They chatted amiably, but the room gradually fell silent as everyone noticed their arrival.  
  
Kagome didn't take well to large crowds before, and this is no exception. A blush spread across her cheeks, and to her surprise, her tail bristled. Everyone was looking straight at her, and her instincts were not liking it one bit. She was restraining herself from growling.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, surprise hidden in his stoic face. 'Hm, she seems to be a bit nervous... a course of action to fix this, then...' he thought.  
  
Looking straight ahead, he walked into the middle of the room, taking Kagome by the hand. Startled, her attention turned to him instead of the rows of youkai looking at her in astonishment. Who was this kitsune onna that was so important to their Lord, that he would humble himself to lead her by the hand in plain sight? A few murmurs spread through the crowd, but were quickly silenced.  
  
Smiling slightly, Sesshoumaru sat her down at a large table at the front of the hall. "Did that take care of your nervousness?" he said to her, looking at the rest of the hall. It satisfied him to see the rest of the hall murmuring, spreading rumurs about them already. He couldn't comprehend why he was content, though.... it puzzled him.  
  
She looked up, her eyes a little wider. She finally understood what his intent was, and it had worked. She wasn't nervous. In fact, as she looked at a few of the youkai she sensed were the weakest, she felt an odd sense of dominance, and they seemed to submit under her gaze, after what they had witnessed. One thing still plagued her mind, however. Why was he being so... sociable towards her? What happened to the ruthless youkai who had tried to kill her multiple times before? These thoughts slowly faded, though, as the meal was brought out, and everyone began to eat.  
  
They both noticed with amusement that Jakken had taken a seat as far away from the head table as possible, and Sesshoumaru smiled when Kagome looked at him just to see Jakken go pale. She didn't see, but could she could tell with her instincts that the youkai Lord had been generally more happy since they had resolved the matter with Jakken.  
  
The problem is, that she wasn't used to her instincts enough to realize what she was sensing. Sesshoumaru was grateful for this, he did not wish for her to comprehend what he was feeling, before he could figure it out himself. His own feelings had been riled ever since she had arrived, and he had learnt that treating her with anger did not help him.  
  
(heh, learns faster than his brother, that's for sure...) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Miroku got off Kirara, and walked up to the gates of the casle. Two statues stood on either side of the iro-guilded structures, and he looked at them warily.  
  
"Sango... those statues, are filled with youki. These must be Sesshoumaru's guards. He said, raising his staff.  
  
"Right. Shippou, why don't you fire a kitsune-bi shot at them, to get their attention." she said, looking at the kit on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, here goes..." he said, shooting a blue flame at one of the statues.  
  
The staue glowed a light, poisonous green, and a tiger youkai stood in it's place. This was a female, with white skin, and light purple stripes. Her eyes were a piercing orchid purple. She wore a black haori, with the sleeves cut off at the shoulder. A gold belt wound widely around her waist, and hakama pants covered all but her clawed feet. Her hair was black, and it was tied into a low ponytail, down to her mid-back. A long, white tail whipped at her feet, and she had gold cufflinks around her wrists and ankles. (I might be able to get a pic of her done soon, I will tell you if I do.)  
  
Upon its partner's rising, the other statue came to life. A male, this one had glowed a light blue before opening his eyes. This one was indistinct, not really taking after any animal especially, his fur brown with darker markings. His hair was dark brown, with dusty brown blotches. His eyes were a shiny, bright green. His hair was held in a tight bundle by a silver band, reaching his shoulders. His attire consisted of a faded green haori, also cut at the shoulders. Silver guilded arm bands reached from just below his elbow, to his wrists, giving the impression of chain mail. His hakama pants were a darker green, but they cut off at his shins. His feet were oddly like a kistune's, having the same shape and coloring as Shippou's. His tail was left loose, a long bushel of dusty brown fur. (I can aslo get a pic of him... but it will take a while)  
  
Shitora, (the tiger) stepped foward, and faced the three shard hunters. "What business have you here, at the fortress of Lord Sesshoumaru- tono?" she said, flicking her tail.  
  
Meanwhile, Kakumaru, (the second guard), decided they were not much of a threat, and walked right up toSango. Taking her hand, he flourished a deep bow, and proceeded to kiss her hand. Shippou stared, and turned to look at Miroku. Said Houshi was staring open-mouthed, angered by the youkai's bold approach, but even more shocked that Sango hadn't right-out slapped the man.  
  
"May I bid that mi-lady would state her business here?" he said, giving her a bright smile. Sango just stared, a blush across her cheeks.  
  
"Ahem, Kakumaru.... do you not think we should be interrogating all of our visitors?  
  
Shippou wa the only one not speech deprived, and his little voice startled the two youkai.  
  
"We are here to find my okaa-san, Kagome! We think Sesshoumaru brought her here!"  
  
Shitora mentally alerted the guards inside, and a messanger was sent to Sesshoumaru. "We will decide to grant you entrance based on our Lord's wishes," she said, turning to look patiently at the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Jakken rushed up to Sesshoumaru, glancing at Kagome before speaking. "Mi-lord, there are visitors at the front gate, the guards believe you should investigate personally." he said, stuttering over the words.  
  
"Thank you. Gather Rin, and have her prepare for bed. I will see to this. Kagome, do you wish to accompany me?" he said, looking at her.  
  
"U-Uh, I guess..." Kagome said, takne aback by the request. She followed him out of the hall, and through the many corridors of the castle. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter, minna-san. I made it longer, as an apology for not updating......^^;;  
  
As I said, I really can't do too many pictures at once, and if I do get one scanned, I will let you know. I am going to go work on my other stories now, so tell me your opinion on my fic! What about Sango? We are just going to have to see how she reacts to this newfound admirer, and what Miroku will do about it! And what about Kagome? Will she realize what her instincts are telling her? Is Sesshoumaru starting to like her? Will I ever stop asking questions? And which brother will the poem talk about? (I love my poem, it's so cool!)  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
Ja mata de yo! 


	9. next chappie our school is stupid we cau...

Guess what. *leans in towards readers* I have...... AN UPDATE!!! Yep, as I said, I have an update. Ya know what? Our shcool is stupid. I am sure you all have heard of that worm that goes around affecting all computers that have Windows 2000 and above, right? Well, our school has a DSL program run by our district, and it runs on a Windows 2001 server. Yep, our whole DISRTICT caught the worm. We have had our WHOLE system shut down (computers in general, not just Internet... no typing for me...T.T) and we just barely got it up after a week. You guys were lucky to get the last chapter of 3 of my stories, because it happened just 30 minutes after I uploaded them onto Fanfic.net. But, anyway, its fixed. So, a two week period before I updated again. Compared to my record of not updating for 6 months, that's nothing..^^  
  
Chapter.......cheese? (I am not good with remembering numbers, and yet I am on the team for our school to go to math contests. Ironic.)  
  
Sessoumaru approached the front gates, seeing three figures in the shadows. His two guards were standing by, ensuring that they did not enter the grounds without permission. He looked at Kagome, and saw that she had already identified them with her sense of smell. She seemed to recognize them, by the way she was excited.  
  
"These visitors are aqquaintences of yours?" he asked, openeing the large gate.  
  
"Yeah... I think so..." she said, peering into the darkness.  
  
A ball of fur cannonballed toward her, latching onto her neck. It shook, crying. Sesshoumaru stared at it, perplexed.  
  
"Kagoooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" it squealed, clutching her haori with tiny paws.  
  
"Shippou-chan... it's okay... I missed you... too..." she said, trying to prevent the kit from choking her. She pulled him away, and gave him a big hug.  
  
(all together now, 1..2..3.. awwwwwww....)  
  
"Kagome... we were so worried, Shippou went to look for you, and when he said that he could not find you, we came to look....." Sango said, giving her friend a hug as well.  
  
"Indeed, Kagome-sama, we were quite worried by your disappearence...." Miroku said, walking up to her. Kagome sniffed the air, and backed off, shooing him away.  
  
"That's quite alright, Miroku, I don't need a 'hug' form you..." she said, glaring at him over Shippou's head, recognizing the scent on him as one of someone trying to hide his intent.  
  
(^^ baaddd Miroku-sama...)  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Why did you kidnap Kagome?" Sango said, turning to the silent Tai-youkai.  
  
"I do not think that 'kidnap' would be the word, considering that she wished to leave very much at the timeof our departure." he said cooly, refering to Inuyasha's Kikyou incident.  
  
Said hanyou burst out of the foilage at that moment taking in the scene. There was his brother, in plain sight, without his healing sword, Tenseiga. Kagome was here, all he had to do was make sure she didn't get killed. Everyone else was here, too, so they could witness him defeat his brother once and for all.  
  
"Perfect." He siad, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. He lunged at Sesshoumaru, raising his sword up. Sesshoumaru doged easily, (duh) and stood behind him.  
  
"Why do you attack, brother? I have shown no hostility towards you," Sesshoumaru inquired, looking at Inuyasha through narrowd eyes. Instinct told him not to leave Kagome or the kit alone, and he glanced to the side to make sure the taijiya and the houshi were standing nearby.  
  
Shitora, the tiger guard, stepped in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"How dare ye attack our Lord in such a fashion," she said, brandishing her claws. Kakumaru had joined her, and now pulled a rope from his side, grasping it in both hands.  
  
"Feh, your 'Lord' is my stinking brother, and he kidnapped Kagome. So, I have every right to 'Attack him in such a fashion'." he spat, lunging at Kakumaru.  
  
Kakumaru raised up the rope, and it instantly turned to steel. Tetsusiaga clanged against it, richoting off with such force that it threw Inuyasha back around ten feet. Kakumaru lowered his arms, and the rope returned to normal.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" he said, regaining his balance.  
  
"Kakumaru. Shitora. I will not have my battles fought for me without my permission. Return to the castle, and establish order to the servants, for they must be getting quite worried now. Stay there, and do not interfere again." he said, stepping in front of them. His excuse was a means of protection, he did not want anyone in his service to see him protecting Kagome. He knew his cahrges would not take that too kindly, even if she was a kitsune.  
  
"Finally getting some guts, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha jeered, lunging again. This time, he was able to cut his brother across his one arm, smearing his haori with blood.  
  
(btw... Sesshoumaru has one arm at the moment.)  
  
"Miserable cur..." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at his arm. It had nearly been severed, rendering his only means of fighting useless. Off to the side, Kagome growled softly, eyes brightening.  
  
"Damn hanyou. You do not think that you have won, surely, when I have not fallen?" he said, trying to buy some time for his arm to heal.  
  
(youkai heal faassstttt...^^)  
  
"Nah-uh, don't think I am going to listen to your small talk, big brother. I see through your nonsense, your arm will heal if I don't attack now," Inuyasha said, for once using some sense.  
  
He raised the Testusaiga, and brought it down hard. Kagome yelled, eyes wide with fright. The sword was brought down, and stopped short, held back as if a barrier were there. It glowed, and reverted to it's normal state.  
  
(explantion: it wasn't Kagome. Inuyasha was not protecting anyone by attacking Sesshoumaru, and he cuurently hates his human friends. Obviously, Kagome does not fall into this category, so even if he wanted to, Inuyasha could not use Tetsusaiga to protect only her. So, because he was not helping any humans by attacking, he was not using Tetsusaiga as it was meant to be.)  
  
He stared at it, and flung it off to the side. His eyes glowed an eerie red, and he started to growl. Cricking his claws, he studied them as they grew longer. He looked up at his brother, striking blue pupils flashing only one emotion: kill.  
  
Again, he lunged at Sesshoumaru, but enhanced speed enabled him to thrust his claws into his brother's chest armor. It shattered, sending shards of it flying into Inuyasha's face. He ignored the cuts made there, and dug into his brother's haori, staining it with his blood.  
  
Sesshoumaru tore away, growling ferrally, and tried to raise his hand. He grolwed louder whn he realized it was still immobile, and tensed up.  
  
Inuyasha spang at him again, but Sesshoumaru barely managed to dodge away. Kagome stood frozen, watching the crazed hanyou tear Sesshoumaru apart. He went time and time again, wounding him more severly each time, ignoring the frantic cries of his friends to stop.  
  
Kagome screamed, as Inuyasha dug his claws once again into his brother. Sesshoumaru fell, and lay there gasping, with Inuyasha standing over him. Kagome rushed at him, eyes green with fury. She tore at him, ripping his haori, and splattering him with his own blood.  
  
The surprised hanyou recovered quickly, and threw her away. He was around twenty feet from his prey, and those foolish humans were not about to stop him.  
  
Meawhile, Sesshoumaru had gotten to his feet, while his brother was distacted. He looked at Kagome, where she lay on the ground. He was relieved when she stood up,shaking herself thoroughly. He looked back towards Inuyasha, only to see him flying towards him, claws reaching for his heart.  
  
Kagome looked up, and saw what was about to happen. Time stopped, as she lost all control of herself.  
  
Sango ad Miroku stared at Kagome, when she had gotten up. They blinked, as she disappeared.  
  
"Okaa?!" Shippou shouted, able to follow his adopted mother's movemets. Kirara gave a surprised mew, watching form behind the koitsune.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, a smirk on his face. He had buried his claws deep within, probably fatally wounding his enemy. Sesshoumaru stood silent, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood frozen, watching the scene, as Shippou ran up to the battle. Sinking down on his knees, he wailed, covering his hands with his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes went back to normal, expression flooding his face, as he looked at his brother. "How... why...did you..." he said, looking down.  
  
For standing in front of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's claws buried deep through her heart, was Kagome.  
  
Eyes blank, with tears trailing down her face, she coughed a little. A small amount of blood flecked Inuyasha's face, and he smirked. No one interferes with HIS battle, and lives.  
  
She fell back, Inuyasha's claws being ripped out in the process. Sesshoumaru managed to raise his injured arm, and prevent her from falling, or injuring his body further by impact. Inuyasha turned, and headed back towards the forest, Tetsusiga laying forgotten on the ground.  
  
Sango raised Hiraikotsu, and hurled it towards Inuyasha, while Kirara flew at him. Hiraikotsu cought him in the stomach, while Kirara bit down on his arm.  
  
Shippou sent a magic top, whirling it at the hanyou, adding to the onslaught as best as he could.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and looked at Inuyasha. The strange miko- youki that was so desperately working to try and save her, was intsead brought out for a different reason. She opened her eyes wider, and Inuyasha went up in green flames. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Kagome's head fell back onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder, as he stared in shock at her.  
  
He got up, stumbling as he rose to his feet, and lowered his head, feeling strangely dizzy. Her energy, now flowing over her without restriction, gathered near his right shoulder. A tremendous amount of it seeped into his body, and his right arm appeared, unscathed. The left was rid of the injuries it had sustained, and his body somewhat healed.  
  
Kagome became completely limp, succoming to her own injuries. The small amount of remaining youki struggled to keep her alive. He straightened, holding her in both arms, and looked towards her friends.  
  
"Come quickly. You all will stay here, she needs to be assured you are all uninjured when she awakens." she said, turning to the gates. 'If... she awakens...' he thought to himself, feeling her youki weaking with every step he took. He managed to open the gates, and sped to the castle, calling for the guards to immediately open the doors.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou followed, hurrying to keep up. Kirara picked up Tetsusaiga in her mouth, and followed the others inside.  
  
(uh oh....T.T, hey... Kirara's pretty smart... waaaittt... I just typed that, so I should know that Kirara just picked up Tetsusaiga. Huh? What am I talking about? I should remember typing it..... ACK! I must have multiple personalities!!!! *runs around in a frenzied panic*) (Sesshoumaru: crazy authoress.... I doubt she is my reincarnation sometimes....)  
  
Inuyasha lay there, life eluding him slowly. A form walked up, and sat at his side. A single Shiki-gami-chuu alighted on her finger, carrying a soul. She lifted her head, revealing her face. (duh, Kikyou...) The soul seeped into the still hanyou's form, and he opened his eyes.  
"Inuysha..." she said, smiling at him. He got up, and they walked off, the smell of death lingering in the air.  
  
(I have a plan for Inu... yes, he is dead. Now, minna-san, what Sengoku O- Togi Zoushi character has an advantage relating to dead people...?hehe...tell me in a review...)  
  
Sesshoumaru sat camly, watching over Kagome. A note sat beside him, from Sango.  
  
Dear Kagome, we are sorry.  
  
We beg you to understand, that we could no longer stay with you  
and Sesshoumaru-sama. We felt the need to head back to Kaede-sama's village, and hope that you will forgive our rude departure. Shippou was not happy, but he gives his regards as well. Please, we beseach you to forgive  
us, and hope that you will recover soon. We need to ensure the safety of the  
village, as there is no one there to guard it. We will be waiting for you to return  
soon, when you recover. We will take a Shikon no Kakera, and travel to your time to alert your family that you will be having an extended stay in our time.  
No deatils will be mentioned. Of course, we realize that you will be unhappy at our decision,  
and we hope that you do not become upset. Good wishes, and a speedy recovery,  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou.  
  
On a further note, we left Tetsusaiga in your possession. We hope it is  
used  
for good intentions this time around.  
  
He read over it again, slightly relieved that they had departed. He would have enough to deal with having Kagome here, the servants would surely think something was amiss had he let two humans, a neko-youkai, and a kitsune kit stay at the castle. But, his servants would come to get used to Kagome in time.  
  
Speaking of which, she was stirring at that moment, stretching, and mumbling something about 'tests'.  
  
"Tests?" Sesshoumaru echoed, wondering if the girl had caught a fever. He put the back of his hand to her cheek, just as she opened her eyes.  
  
(connnnflict...^^ whoa... long chappie...o.0)  
  
She stared at him, a blush creeping along her face at the contact. He stared, not sure what to do. She closed her eyes, and Sesshoumaru feared for a moment that she would cry out in anger, or use her miko powers.  
  
What she did completely shocked him. She moved her face closer to his hand, and nuzzled it affectionately. She sighed, and went back to sleep, and he moved his ahnd away.  
  
"How did I get myself into this..." he murmured, resuming watch over her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Guess what! Friday (Sept. 19) is National Talk Like A Pirate Day!  
  
Riinuka: ARRRRR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:......*groans*  
  
Riinuka: say it......ARRR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:......*groans louder* Must I?  
  
Riinuka: yes.....ARRRR!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru:...no...  
  
Riinuka: I will make you kiss Inuyasha in the next chapter. Oh, and ARRR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Riinuka: Say it, and you won't run that risk. ARRR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *makes incoherent noise*  
  
Riinuka: We can't hear you.......... oops, ARRRR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: arr.....  
  
Riinuka: *with mocrophone* THE FOLKS CAN'T HEAR YA IN THE BALCONY!!! ARR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine! ARRRR!!!! *shouts it*  
  
Riinuka: Your breath stinks. ARR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHAT?!  
  
Riinuka: Just kidding... you didn't say 'arr'.. ARR!!!!  
  
Sesshouamru: *sits down, ignoring her*  
  
Riinuka: one Inu/Sess fic, coming up! ARR!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *blue lines on his face* OKAY!! ARRRRRR!!!!! *is panicking*  
  
Riinuka: *giggles* ARR!!!  
  
Riinuka, singning off.  
  
Ja mata de yo!! ARRR!!! 


	10. it says 11, but this is really 13

lol...That part of the last chapter about talking like pirates...I just re- read it, and cracked up! ^^ Oh, and I apologize, minna-san, I made a few typos in the last chapter....I only have Wordpad, no spell-check, but I will try to catch them myself...T.T  
  
Also, have you guys wondered why Inu died? Well, we have two people in the series (manga and anime...) that have something to do with dead people. Three actually, but I am not counting Kikyou. Bleah. Alrighty then, let us get on with this. WILL Kagome get better? WILL Sesshoumaru ever use a breath mint? WILL Kikyou ever stay dead? (in volume 36, I think, Kikyou is back...she is not dead in the manga....*cry*) WILL I stop using the Caps lock on the first word of every sentence? WE will see....in the next installment of.... STINKY CHEESE CREAMED BEETS FROM MARS AND THE MILY WAY!! Demo......I meant...A Kitsune's Wish!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I managed to read an article in the paper today, in English...it listed symptoms of hyperactive children... you fit quite a few of them....it said you need something called..ri..ri...*looks at the paper* Ri-ta-rin. Ritalin. Do you need it? *mutters 'damn English 'L's...*  
  
Riinuka: I cannot believe you would be so insensitive to your reincarnation...Ritalin is for people who cannt control their hyperness.....*picks up a tape recorder, sings the Teen Titans theme in Japanese to it* I can CONTROL it....  
  
Sesshoumaru: When?  
  
Riinuka: grr...*starts to type maniacally fast*  
  
A Kitsune's Wish: Chapter 11  
  
*dream*  
Kagome ran, in her dreams. She fled from Houjo, from her okaa-san, from Souta. She fled from everyone in her time, because no one could understand. No one could accept her fully as a kitsune. When she told them what she had done to Inuyasha, throwing rocks, and eventually killing her. They had told her that she was a Nogitsune, a kitsune that has evil tendencies. That is when she ran. She ran from them, and their accusations. There were only two people who could understand her. Shippou, because he was a kitsune himself, and strangely enough, Sesshoumaru. Why, she did not know. Her dream ended, and she woke herself up.  
  
*reality*  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her, then alarm spread across his face. She had begun to whimper, tears streaming down her face. Believing that her wounds hurt her, he gently lifted her up, trying to set her in a more comfortable position. When she only whimpered more, he ran his fingers down her face, in an effort to quiet her.  
  
She opened an eye, and looked at him through her tears, becoming confused as to why everything was blurry.  
  
"I....can't see very well, Sesshoumaru...is something wrong with my eyes? Did Inuyasha have poison in his claws?" she mumbled, looking worriedly at him.  
  
"No, were you not aware that you were crying in your sleep?" he said, removing his hand, and placing it in his lap. Every once in a while, it would unconsciously drift towards her.  
  
"I was...?" she said weakly, and began to sit up. She propped herself onto her elbpws, which propmtly gave out. She landed back on the futon with a yelp, curling up around her chest. Shaking, she lay there, as her wound secreted some thick, red blood.  
  
"See, look. It is healing, that is why it is like that. You mustn't move while it is doing such." he scolded, laying his hand on her shoulder. She whimpered, staring at the blood. The wound closed up, true to her new youkai nature, and she relaxed a little.  
  
"But... why does my blood...smell different?" she commented, taking in the scent.  
  
"I was forced to give you some of mine. Blood contains the youki needed for youkai to sustain life, and you had used almost all of yours for other purposes." he replied, looking at her gravely. He stopped from elaborating further, for he was not sure whether she was aware of her onlsaught of Inuyasha. She might not have known that she had killed him, and he did not want to shock her so soon.  
  
"Is... that why your arm is back?" she asked, moving a hand towards his right arm.  
  
"Yes...you seemed to have regenerated it for me, and I am grateful. Although, I will have to get used to being right-handed again...." he commented with a smirk, trying to get her to laugh.  
  
It did not work, however, she just looked down, eyes blank and dark. He frowned, unnerved by the absense of the usual peppy attitude he had witnessed just before their encounter with his brother. 'I should not have taken her with me...' he thought, glancing at her sullen face. If not for him, she would not have been injured, nor would his worthless brother been killed. Sesshoumaru knew one more thing, though. He would never tell her that the dead miko, Kikyou, had taken Inuyasha. If he did, her heart and soul would be damaged beyond repair.  
  
When she awoke, she found the youkai lord asleep, his hair wafting in front of his face. She looked at him in amusement, warching as he roused himself.  
  
He looked at her in a slight daze, then blinked a few times. She smiled a little, and tried once again to get up. Succeeding without much injury this time, she stumbled over to where he was, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing, falling asleep while I am in here, alone and unprotected?" she scolded, waving a clawed finger in front of his face.  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds, then stood up. Walking past her, he stopped at a table that had some medicinal items. Picking up a damp cloth, he walked back over, standing in front of her.  
  
"Lie down. I think you have caught a fever, by the way you are acting..." he said, sitting her down while pressing the cloth to her head.  
  
*sweatdrop* "Sesshoumaru, I do not have a fever....I feel fine." she complained, shooing the cloth away.  
  
"I'm afraid so, you are acting very peculiar..." he said, trying to get the cloth back towards her forehead. He grabbed her arm, and pinned it behind her, so he could reach her without interference. Her other arm was wounded, she could not hold him back with it.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, she started to get worried. Her heart rate was going sky-high, and it was because of her instincts.  
  
'What is she doing? She looks terrified of me...' Sesshoumaru thought, alarmed. He pulled away, looking at her with a confused expression.  
  
She sat there, debating this new instinct, which was overpowering her quickly. She whimpered, leaning towards him, and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Kagome...? What is the matter? Did I hurt one of your injuries?" he said, concerned. Unknowingly, he slipped his arm around her shoulders, comfortingly.  
  
She began to cry, her shoulders shaking slightly. She buried her head into his haori, moving as close as she could to him.  
  
"Kagome!" he said, knudging her gently. She looked up at him, and he frowned. Taking his hand, he stroked her hair, and she lowered her head to his chest again.  
  
"What is wrong..? What happened...? Can you tell me?" he asked gently, embracing her.  
  
"I-I..." she started, going into another bout of shaking. He held her closer, until she calmed again.  
  
"I killed him, Sesshoumaru...." she said, looking back up at him. "I'm a...a murderer..." she said, lowering her head.  
  
He tilted her chin up, and wiped a tear from her face. "Kagome, it wasn't your fault. It was you defending yourself from him. You could not have stopped it. I wish that you hadn't even jumped into the middle of it." He said, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"But... he would... have killed you..." she replied, grabbing his haori sleeve. She hoisted herself upward, laying her head onto his shoulder. "That...I did not want to happen..." she added, curling up in his arms.  
  
He looked at the top of her head, wondering just how she could have such an extreme range of emotions. He lowered his own head into her hair, keeping his arms around the shivering kitsune.  
  
"It is alright.... we are both okay now, right?" he asked, stroking the back of her head.  
  
"Yes...I think so..." she answered, falling asleep. But, her reply went unanswered, the tai-youkai had beaten her to that far away place of dreams. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, that is all for a late chappie of my best ficcie! This story has gotten more reiews than I thought I would EVER get!!! Could I have more?? *skips around, throwing flowers*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Now I seriously doubt that you are my reincarnation.....*sweatdrop* Riinuka: *eyes go red, she appears in front of him* What was that, my dangerously-close-to-being-banned-from-this-life incarnate?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *slightly surprised* alright... forget what I said...  
  
Riinuka: *back to normal* Okay then! Readers, could we have some more reviews, please? I also have updated my other stories at an earlier time this week, so go read 'em!  
  
Riinuka, signing off  
  
ja mata de yo, minna-san!  
  
minna-san wa shimasu hyouron, nee? (everyone will do a review, riiight?)^^ 


	11. short, but sweet

Ack! I scared myslef! I was typing on my computer, and it wouldn't save anything to the A:/ drive!!! I have a laptop, made in 1995 (it goes REALLY slow), and it keeps breaking. Now, if I want it to read disks, or save, I have to hold the laptop together on one side, becasue it is split. TT Wah,....that is also why I couldn't update, I had all my chapters written out, but they were stuck on my computer!! Argh!! Okay, I feel better now. On with the show!! I suppose I should update now, considering I have time...^^' On a last note, go read a wonderful story, called "A demon should act like a demon" by ericedwyn. It is the best story that I have ever read, and I conseider her my role model. Thanks for reading that little note of mine..^^  
  
Chapter 15 (last was an author note...- -)  
  
Kagome looked around, having just woken up from a very disturbing dream. Looking down, she stared at her haori as she recalled it.  
  
She had been falling through these strange shadows, in the shapes of people. She saw Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou, and even Kikyou. While her friends' souls glowed a soft blue, Inuyasha's emmited a greyish tinge. Kikyou's was a soft red, hurting her eyes slightly. She fell further, and saw a final shadow. This one had a strange, white aura about it, and reached out to catch her. She gently fell into the outstretched arms, blacking out from her dream.  
  
She looked at the slumbering lord, noticing that he was snoring slightly. Stiffling the urge to laugh, she sat up, and stretched her arms with a groan.  
  
"Kagome!!" a voice screeched, and she was knocked back over by a brown blur. Shippou buried his face in her haori, tears of happiness streaming from his bright green eyes.  
  
Rin followed closely behind, and crawled into her lap. The door creaked, left open by the children in their hastiness. A very irritated hiki-youkai walked in, shutting the door firmly behind him. He looked at the scene, face turning an odd shade of magenta.  
  
((o.O....oh...scary thought....Jyakken's green face with a red tinge....egghhhwwwww......))  
  
"Rin! Shippou! What do you think you are doing, bursting into the room unannounced?! Leave at once!" he screeched, causing a pair of trembling kids to hurry quickly out of the room.  
  
"And you!" he said, striding up to Kagome with a glare. "You should not be disturbing Sesshoumaru-sama so!" he said, pointing a shaking finger at her. She realized that she was leaning against him slightly, and moved foward.  
  
Jyakken stepped back when she moved, mistakenly taking the gesture as a movement for attack. He raised his Staff of Heads, and aimed the old man's head at her.  
  
"Move, and I will burn you to death!" he stuttered, jabbing the staff in warning. Seshoumaru opened one eye, woken up by the commotion.  
  
Kagome sat up straight, staring in fury at the toad. She growled, but stopped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Sesshoumaru staring down the toad with unexpressed anger, golden eyes dark with loathing.  
  
Jyakken took one look at the lord, dropped the Staff of Heads, and ran out of the room, tripping over his feet as he ran down the hall.  
  
Getting up from the futon, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.  
  
"I apologize for the rudeness of my servant.." he muttered, before heading out to the breakfast hall.  
  
Kagome took the oppurtunity to look around the neglected room. Crimson draperies, such a rare thing for a fuedal fortress, moved slowly in front of open windows. A small table, sittting by the large oak doors, was covered in stacks of rice paper. A brush covere in dry ink lay next to them, on top of a stain made by black ink.  
  
She turned, and looked at the opposite end of the room. An enclosed area shielded off an area, and she got up to investigate.  
  
A simple portable shoji blocked the space, and she peered around it curiously. A simple wooden shrine lay there, in front of a sealed door. She ran her hands over the shrine, noticing asn insription carved into the wood.  
  
The sound of the door opening caused her to look around in alarm. "Kagome, I haev informed the servants to prepare breakfast..." Sesshoumaru began, trailing off as he saw the scene before him. His eyes clouded with a red shadow, and he rushed her blindly.  
  
Catching her by the throat, he lifted her up above the shrine. "Who gave you permission to come here?!" he hissed, showing elongenated fangs.  
  
"I-I didn't ask..I.." she stuttered, at a loss of words at his rashness.  
  
"You shall not be seen here!" he growled, tightening his grip. One tear ran down her cheek, and landed softly on his face.  
  
Blinking once, Sesshoumaru stared at her, eyes back to their normal golden haze. He looked at his hand, not remembering anyhting until now. Realizing that he was causing bruising on her neck, he let her down, and stepped back.  
  
Taking a last look at the shocked miko, he turned to the door, and fled down the hall. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well, that SUCKED!! Not only was that a short chapter, but I lost half of it because my computer didn't save it right!! Well, I have some good news. I have (limited) access to a scanner now, and have scanned around 15 of my pics. This includes one of Sesshoumaru conversing with his foot. O.o. So, when I finnally get an account on a site called Devianart, I will tell you guys how to get to my pics!! The reason I have to do that, is because my site that I created will not let large files be uploaded. TT So...until then...  
  
Sesshoumaru: You made a comic about me talking to my foot? *stunned*  
  
Riinuka: Yep! Ja mata de yo, mina-san!!! ^^  
  
Nayami: Yes...you all will do us the kindness of reviewing? It would be most useful to Riinuka's writings... 


End file.
